Victoire and Teddy: His Lips On Mine
by Apolla Broadpath
Summary: ONE-SHOT! K . Victoire and Teddy fluffiness about what happened at the station.


**Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin:**

**His Lips on Mine**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Victoire or Teddy or any other Harry Potter stuff. So there!**

**A/N: Hey, I published this awhile ago as a one-shot, and I loved it but I had such a huge reaction that I continued it except I started hating it and no author should write something he/she hates (Example: That guy that wrote the Sherlock Holmes books) so I stopped. Anyway I decided to publish the original in its full fluffiness glory. But I feel guilty leaving people on such a cliff-hanger so if you want to read more, read my other story, ****Victoire and Teddy: A Love That Was Meant To Be****, where I'm gonna try to be more fluffy and beautiful. R&R! Enjoy!**

**Victoire POV**

I see him come towards. It is Teddy Lupin, a boy I once considered a best friend and a brother and now a man who I love with all my heart. Oh, how blissful it would be if he returned my affections!

He comes towards me now with his usual grin. A grin I now expect to see every time he looks at me. It is a symbol of friendship, not of love. It is a beautiful smile. Playful and happy, like a ray of sunshine disappearing along the horizon. And it will disappear. As soon as he is out of sight of the Hogwarts Express. So it was last year and so it will be again.

Just one more year of the endless agony of waiting for him. And then he just might realise I exist. Realise I'm no longer a child tagging along behind him. Maybe.

He reaches me. He is so close I can feel his breath on my skin. He holds out his hand and we shake.

"Have a nice term," Teddy says awkwardly. "I'll see you at Christmas, right?" His voice sounds hopeful. _No! Snap out of it Victoire! You just want him to sound hopeful!_

"Yes, I suppose," I say just as awkwardly. I'm such a _poule mouillé _as Maman would say **(Poule****mouillé**** means wet chicken, which is basically the equivalent of scaredy-cat. ****Maman**** means mom/mum in French.)**. Why couldn't I just admit I completely in love with my best friend? "Well, I guess I should say goodbye to Maman and Dad now."

"No, don't go!" he murmurs, grabbing my arm. He pulls it away, leaving goose bumps on my arm. I turn to him, glad that he wants to stay with me.

"You will write to me this year? Every day?" I ask. It is a useless question. I know he always says he will write and then he gets busy with work. He's saving up for a house of his own. I know that he doesn't want to burden his Gran anymore even though she loves having him around now that Teddy's grandfather is gone and he's lived with her longer than he can remember. He's really honourable, though, and prefers to leave his Gran alone.

"Of course!" he says quickly, his cheeks turning red.

"No, I mean really this time."

"I said I would and I will." He's so stubborn sometimes.

"Well, I better go now," I say, turning away. Then I feel his warm hand on my shoulder. I freeze, giving him time to speak. He clears his throat and I hear him mutter "Blow! I'm going to screw up _again!"_

"Yes?" I turn my body around and look at the floor.

"Well, uh, I'm not sure how to say this!" Teddy clears his throat again. "Victoire, uh, I wanted to tell you that, uh," He turned completely scarlet and continued quickly. "I love you, Victoire, and not just like a friend. Victoire- I'm in love with you!"

"So am I!" I murmur in a high unnatural voice. I'm afraid to look up because I'm sure he will kiss me. Why am I scared? Is this not what I have been looking forward to?

Slowly, I raise my head and slowly, his lips come toward mine. It's a gentle kiss. I feel his lips on mine, concentrating on capturing as much emotion as possible. For there is emotion. Love, bliss, longing, and astonishment at the power of a man and a woman's feelings for each other. It is as if his lips are on fire, but it is a docile fire. At last, he pulls away.

A grin is on his face and it isn't the one I have come to expect. This sunshine will not disappear. It is eternal. "Whoa! Oh, Victoire, do you love me as much as I love you?" he asks.

"Much, much more!"

"Impossible!" he says with wonder in his voice.

"What's impossible?" I demand, flirtatiously.

"Well, for one thing, it is impossible to love _anyone_ as much as I love you," he answers, "And, second is that it is unbelievable that you return my affections!"

"But I do," I say "and I always shall."And then we are kissing again. This one is much stronger and much longer and much stronger. Full of certainty and warmth.

**Teddy POV**

She loves me! Victoire Weasley, the girl I considered a sister until last year, loves me! I've wanted this moment to happen for over a year. It's exactly what I pictured but the difference is I can feel her emotions and not just see them.

I know this year is going to be one of the hardest of my life but at least I know exactly what I going to do. I'm going to continue writing like crazy for the Daily Prophet and get enough money for a house and, hopefully, a ring!

Suddenly _Vic _leans forward and kisses me again. This kiss – our third – is short. Vic pulls away after a few moments. "This year is going to be a long one!"

"_Too_ long." I agree.

"Well, I think we need to go find the family, now!"

"Not just yet!" I say and grin mischievously. I bring her close to me and we kiss again. And again.

Suddenly I hear someone gasp behind us. "Teddy's snogging Victoire!" cries James triumphantly as we both whip around.

"Little creep!" I mutter under my breath. Vic giggles. Then she pulls me to her parents.

**I really hope you liked it! To read more, read ****a Love That Was Meant to Be****, a sequel and multi-shot. Sorry for fluffiness! Favourite, Alert, Review, the whole chitty chitty bang bang! Bye!**

**-Apolla**


End file.
